1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a lockable device, and more particularly to a lockable and ejectable bezel for installing in a server housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
A server is the main computer on a network, that controls all the others. It is one of the computers on a network that provides a special service. File servers, printer servers and mail servers are three main categories.
The conventional housing server includes a bezel and a panel. The conventional bezel is mounted at the housing and is hard to remove therefrom. For a manufacturer or an end user, a fixed and irremovable bezel of a server housing is quite inconvenient. Because they frequently need to dismount the server.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a lockable bezel of a server, which has the advantages of easy attaching and easy dismounting.
It is another object of the invention to provide a lockable device for locking in and ejecting from a base. The lockable device comprises a main body, a transmission shaft, an elastic device and a latch. The main body has a first end and a second end. The transmission shaft has a first end and a second end, and is movably connected to the main body with the first end near to the first end of the main body and the second end near to the second end of the main body. The elastic device has a first end fixed on the main body and a second end fixed on the transmission shaft. The first end of the elastic device is near the first end of the main body and the second end of the elastic device is near the second end of the main body. The latch is coupled to the first end of the transmission shaft for locking in the hole of the base.
The invention achieves the above-identified objects by providing a lockable bezel for locking in and ejecting from a housing base of a server. The lockable bezel comprises a main body, a stop bar, the first transmission shaft, the second transmission shaft, the first elastic device, the second elastic device, the first latch, and the second latch. The main body has a first end adjacent to the first hole of the housing base and a second end adjacent to the second hole of the housing base. The stop bar is substantially at a center of the main body. The first transmission shaft is between the stop bar and the first end of the main body. The first transmission shaft has a first end and a second end and is movably connected to the main body with the first end near to the first end of the main body and the second end near to the stop bar. The second transmission shaft is between the stop bar and the second end of the main body, wherein the second transmission shaft has a third end and a fourth end and is movably connected to the main body with the fourth end near to the second end of the main body and the third end near to the stop bar. The first spring has a first end fixed on the main body and a second end fixed on the first transmission shaft. The first end of the first spring is near the first end of the main body and the second end of the first spring is near the stop bar. The second spring has a first end fixed on the second transmission shaft and a second end fixed on the main body. The first end of the second spring is near the stop bar and the second end of the second spring is near the second end of the main body. The first latch is coupled to the first end of the first transmission shaft for locking in the first hole of the housing base. The second latch is coupled to the fourth end of the second transmission shaft for locking in the second hole of the housing base.
Other objects, features, and advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred but non-limiting embodiments. The following description is made with reference to the accompanying drawings.